Please
by DejaLawsfordBirthdayDragneel
Summary: Pushing her naked body onto the edge of the bed, her legs hanging over the side, Grimmjow lowered his naked body onto hers. His toned stomach against her hot back, and his throbbing cock prodding at her dripping wet entrance. Grimmjow x OC Lemon. Don't like, don't read. Maybe will be turned into actual story, depending on reviews


Pushing her naked body onto the edge of the bed, her legs hanging over the side, Grimmjow lowered his naked body onto hers. His toned stomach against her hot back, and his throbbing cock prodding at her dripping wet entrance. Her perky breasts pressed against the sheets, whining softly as he pressed kisses onto the back of her neck, her two large and soft cheeks grinding back on her lover's cock, causing them both to let out breathless moans.

" Please be gentle." She whimpered, as the tip of his cock slid into her tight wet cavern.

He scoffed, gripping her hips tightly, as he pushed himself inside of her." Gentle, my ass." He growled, as he pulled back, snapping his hips forward and back in a rough manner, to meet her ass causing her to cry out. He has just put himself inside of her, yet he felt as though he were on the verge of release soon. The sound of her screams of pain mixed with pleasure, the feeling of tight wet heat surrounding him, making him feel the slightest bit light-headed, did things to him that any other man would experience too.

" G-Grimm!" She cried loudly." P-Please be-e gentle ju-just this once, please!" She cried loudly, through ecstasy as he hit one of her spots and slight pain from his cock's sudden intrusion.

He moaned gruffly." Why should I." He grunted, grabbing a clump of her hair, pushing her head down into the mattress, and pulling back her arm, putting her in a uncomfortable position.

" Please..." She whispered, quivering, as he sighed loudly, pulling out of her. Just when she thought he was stopping, he flipping her over onto her back, and it took everything for Grimm to not cum at the sight of her.

With tears coating her cheeks, and eyes glossy, her teeth were sunken into her lips, gnawing at it, one of her attractive habits he found of her. She breathed in short gasps, and whimpers from her sensitivity of their previous rounds, her legs shaking uncontrollably.

His marks decorated her porcelain skin along her neck, collar bones, breasts, and hips. Looking down at her wet entrance, Grimmjow glanced at her face once, before diving his head, to lick at her juices. She moaned loudly, gripping his head of blue hair, pulling his face closer, as he shoved his tongue in and out of her, lapping at what she had to offer, rubbing quick circles into her clit, as she threw her head back into the pillow, arching her back, and crying his name, as he looked up at her face.

He smiled slightly, seeing the light blush fanning across her cheeks, instantly knowing that behind all the pleasure she was gaining, she still felt embarrassment.

As he thrusted his tongue inside of her, he pushed two of his fingers alongside his tongue, as her legs immediately clenched around his head at the explosion of pleasure she were receiving from her blue haired lover.

Wiggling his fingers, and curving them slightly, she pulled harshly at his hair." Grimm, please! I-It's too mu-uch!" She cried as hot tears streamed down at her cheeks at the pure ecstasy she were feeling, her head whipping side to side against the pillow.

As she reached her high, Grimm pulled back, much to her displeasure. Crawling back up her body, Grimm wrapped his arms around her it pulling her into him, her back arched off the bed, her breasts pressed against his chest, as he pressed his lips onto hers feverishly. They kissed with little patience, teeth clashing, and tongues lapping at each others, and the girl moaned softly, at the taste of herself on his tongue.

Pulling back, a string of saliva connecting at the two's tongues, Grimm moved forward, licking at the saliva, while she giggled breathlessly. He moved his lips to the corner of her mouth, pressing his lips there, and pressing them at her jaw, before biting down harshly there, causing a mewl to leave her lips. Her legs went to wrap around his waist, grinding their crotches together. Grimm hissed." Mine." He whispered before sitting up. Gripping her thighs, he pulled her into him and spreader her legs widely until the side of her thighs were touching the bed on either side of her. Her midnight black hair fanned out across the bed, her glossy bright blue eyes staring into his, and her arms spread out beside her. Gripping his aching cock, he placed it at her entrance, gliding it up and down her sex, causing her gasp, and whimper at her sensitivity." Please, fuck me Grimm."

" Such a foul mouth." He smirked, before pushing himself inside of her. She gasped loudly, quickly moving finger down to her clit, rubbing quick circles in it, as she moaned. Every thrust of his large cock invading her walls made her spasm and wither in pleasure. Her squirming grew to irritate Grimm, as he gripped the bend of her knees, pushing them down into the mattress holding, her still causing her to groan loudly at the new deep feeling of his cock penetrating her walls.

" Grimm.." She whimpered out his name, reaching down to rolled her hard pink nipples with thumbs, pinching them, making her shudder.

Grimm groaned loudly, at the sound of his name rolling off of her tongue, as he collapsed ontop of her, panting heavily into her shoulder. Gaining back his self-control, he sat up on his elbows, towering over her, as he held down one of her legs, and brung one over his shoulder, before thrusting into her again, causing her to yell out in surprise.

" Grimm! You're so deep, please d-don't stop.." She threw her head back moaning, as Grimm watched her facial expressions, grunting in pleasure, as he thrust into her once more, causing her to shudder, as she moaned with such high volume, as she released her juices, whipping her head side to side, as her body rocked her through her orgasm.

When Grimm felt her clenching and unclenching around his cock, his cursed, as he spilled his seed inside of her, biting down onto a pre-bitten mark, causing her to quiver, as she dragged her nails down his back. As they both regained their breaths, Grimm pulled out collapsing beside her on the bed, pulling her sweaty body into his.

" Grimm, I need a shower.." She whined.

" Take one later, I want to sleep and I can't sleep without you." He grumbled, as he buried his head into the crook of her neck. She quickly stopped protesting, as she smiled slightly at her lover.

" Alright, only if it helps you sleep." She murmured, kissing his forehead, as she started to drift to sleep, he following in suit.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this is a bit short, I just wanted to hurry up, and write and finish this, so yeah!<strong>

**Fav this if you liked it, and leave a review, if you would like this to be a actual story!**

**Thank you!x**


End file.
